Memories
by AKindOfRainyDay
Summary: Al igual que el batir de las alas de una mariposa puede provocar un huracán en otra parte del mundo, un encuentro fortuito y una decisón cambiará por completo el destino de Arthur, Alfred y cuantos les rodean.


_Ha pasado muchísimo tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé o pasé por aquí por lo que quiero pedir perdón por:_

 _1\. Haber estado tanto tiempo fuera._

 _2\. No haber cumplido mi promesa de actualizar más a menudo._

 _Hoy al ser 4 de julio quería mantener la "tradición" que tengo de subir o actualizar algún fic en este día en el que se celebra el cumpleaños de América._

 _El fic que os traigo hoy es uno que lleva "cogiendo polvo" en mi ordenador desde hace bastante (¿años?) pero como no tenía preparado el 5º capítulo de "Where did our love go?" me he aventurado a subir este fic. Tengo alguna cosilla pensada para su continuación pero siendo honesta el segundo capítulo todavía no está escrito (y teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que no suelo ser muy constante con los fics largos…) por lo que no sé si continuarlo o dejarlo como one-shot._

 _Aviso que está sin revisar desde hace puff xDDD_

 _No me enrollo más. Enjoy!_

 **MEMORIES**

 **Capítulo 1.**

Alfred estaba agotado. Había sido un turno muy duro, con muchas urgencias y cirugías tediosas. Tenía ganas de llegar a casa y dormir durante días. Por eso cuando pudo escabullirse, aprovechó para irse a casa a descansar.

\- ¡Adiós, Eli!

\- Pero ¡qué suerte tienen algunos aquí! - dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa.

\- Eh, que llevo más tiempo aquí últimamente que en mi casa – contestó entre burlón y enfadado.

\- Seguro, seguro. Vete a descansar anda.

\- Gracias, lo intentaré. Nos vemos Eli.

\- Adiós.

Con un suspiro profundo, salió al frío de la noche. Era invierno, y uno especialmente frío y largo. En el trabajo todo el mundo le recriminaba que no tener coche hoy en día era como vivir sin móvil, algo impensable, cosa con la que Alfred no estaba de acuerdo. Pasaba frío, y mucho, esperando el autobús y tampoco tenía gran libertad de movimiento pero teniendo el trasporte público, no necesitaba nada más.

Acostumbrado a caminar un par de minutos hasta la parada más cercana, recordó cómo empezó todo. Cómo un chico de campo acababa dejando su hogar para ir a vivir a la gran ciudad y cumplir su sueño, estudiar medicina. Desde pequeño había tenido afán por el cuerpo humano y sus secretos y la muerte prematura de su madre hizo que se interesara más por las patologías cerebrales, como la que había acabado su madre. Al principio su padre no había estado de acuerdo pero con el tiempo, viendo que su hijo tenía buenas cualidades y con la cabezonería que había heredado de él mismo, no pudo detenerlo.

Le gustaba mucho su vida tal y como era, puede que mejor con unas horas menos de trabajo, pero tampoco se quejaba. Aunque a veces notaba que le faltaba algo peo no sabía muy bien el qué.

Llegó a la parada que para variar estaba abarrotada de gente, la mayor parte de edad avanzada. Lo iba tener difícil para poder sentarse. Con resignación, esperó junto a un chico rubio que parecía de su edad.

El autobús número 8 llegó dos minutos más tarde y, entre la avalancha de gente que luchaba por encontrar algún hueco en el que sentarse, Alfred sacó y pagó con su bono de transporte. El mismo chico rubio de antes buscaba nervioso en su cartera.

\- Perdón, creo que he perdido mi tarjeta... ¿cuánto es el billete?

Alfred viendo el apuro del chico, pensó en que la cantidad de veces que le había pasado, decidió adelantarse y picar con su tarjeta al chico de acento inglés.

\- Ya está no te preocupes.

\- Oh gracias pero no era necesario... Te lo pagaré... – contestó nervioso el inglés.

\- No te preocupes, te invito yo.

\- Pero...

\- De verdad que no me importa – sonrió Alfred.

\- ¿De verdad? muchas gracias - sonrió también.

Cuando llegó su turno, pasó de nuevo la tarjeta y para su desgracia ya no había sitio para sentarse. Tendría que pasar los próximos 40 minutos de pie. Para animarse un poco pensó en el baño y las hamburguesas que se pegaría esa noche. Algo más animado, se puso los cascos con música y contempló por la ventana cómo el autobús iba dejando los edificios atrás en mitad de la completa oscuridad de la noche.

No fue consciente de la voz que le llamaba hasta que su emisor tiró un poco de su manga. Se quitó los cascos para oír mejor.

\- Pareces cansado, ¿quieres sentarte? - le preguntó un chico rubio.

Era el mismo de antes.

\- Oh, ¡no gracias! No es necesario. Voy bien de pie.

\- No te preocupes, yo me bajaré enseguida y me gustaría devolverte el favor de antes.

\- Aquí voy bien, de verdad.

\- Por favor, insisto.

Era un chico muy educado, con unos modales excesivos incluso.

\- Bueno si te vas a bajar enseguida... Gracias... esto...

\- Arthur, me llamo Arthur.

\- Gracias Arthur, te lo agradezco, la verdad es que estoy agotado.

\- ¿Mucho trabajo? - preguntó con una sonrisa.

\- Uuuufff no lo sabes tú bien. ¡Ni un minuto de descanso! ¡Me he pasado todo el día de un sitio a otro! Mañana seguro que tendré unas agujetas horribles y no podré moverme de la cama - dijo exagerando un tono melodramático.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar en qué trabajas? - preguntó Arthur entre risas. Parecía muy joven por lo que dedujo que podría tratarse del típico chico universitario que iba a clase por las mañanas y se sacaba algunas pelillas como camarero por la tarde noche. O eso pensó.

\- ¡Claro! Soy médico del Monte Sinaí.

\- ¡Vaya!

\- ¿Te sorprende?

\- A decir verdad un poco sí. Pareces muy joven para ser médico - se quedó un poco en silencio temiendo haber metido la pata - Tiene que ser muy emocionante ayudar a la gente y salvar vidas - añadió intentando quitar hierro a su comentario anterior.

\- Me lo han dicho ya tantas veces que uno ya se acaba acostumbrado jajaja. En realidad estoy especializándome en neurocirugía. Muchas veces es un trabajo muy gratificante pero otras veces las cosas no salen como nos gustaría... Pero dime Arthur, ¿no eres de por aquí, verdad? - dijo cambiando de tema. No es que no quisiera hablar sobre ello pero le podía más la curiosidad.

\- No, no para nada. Soy inglés de hecho, de Londres.

Alfred se ligeramente el sorprendido pero lo cierto era que su acento era bastante delatador.

\- Y ¿qué te ha traído por aquí?

\- Bueno... Digamos que necesitaba un cambio de aires - añadió con tono melancólico.

Alfred llegó a la conclusión de que preguntar más al respecto sería grosero así que decidió volver a cambiar de tema. Le preguntó sobre Londres e Inglaterra en general. Seguido se pusieron a discutir sobre qué país de los dos tenía mejor gastronomía. Y al cabo de unos 20 minutos, ya sabían mucho el uno del otro, en especial sobre sus gustos.

\- ¿Te parece si quedamos un día y te enseño la ciudad? - preguntó Alfred. Llevaba pensándolo unos minutos pero creía que se podría malinterpretar así que no quería proponérselo. Una vez más su cabeza le jugó una mala pasada.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿No te importa? Me encantaría. La ciudad es muy grande y no sabría por dónde empezar.

\- Conozco esta ciudad como la palma de mi mano. Te llevaré a sitios que te encantarán. ¿Trato hecho entonces? - Siguió hablando y comprometiéndose más. Este chico sabía cómo anular sus sentidos.

\- Trato hecho.

Ambos sonrieron. Era extraño tomar tanta confianza tan rápido pero algo en ellos les decía que merecía la pena apostar por esa relación tan curiosa. Ambos querían saber más el uno del otro.

 _Una luz cegadora atravesó de lleno la escena a la cual le siguió un estruendo y un fuerte golpe._

 _Las luces del autobús se apagaron._

 _La gente empezó a gritar con alaridos fuertes que desgarraron la calma anterior._

 _Olor a humo, sangre y algo quemándose._

 _El caos invadió todo en apenas unos segundos._

 _Todo se volvió negro._

Alfred se despertó aturdido, la cabeza le dolía horrores y la luz le hacía daño en los ojos.

Cuando consiguió acostumbrarse a la luz ambiental, reconoció el blanco característico de los hospitales. Pero ¿qué hacía allí?

Unas manos le impidieron que se reincorporara en la cama.

\- Tienes que descansar.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Estás en el hospital. El autobús en el que viajabas sufrió un accidente - no quiso dar más detalles.

\- ¿En qué hospital estoy?

\- No se preocupe, está en casa Dr. Jones - dijo sonriendo.

Alfred estaba un poco aturdido porque no conocía de nada a esa mujer pero parece que ella a él sí. Seguramente habían trabajado juntos pero era difícil saberlo ya que en quirófano iban tapados enteros prácticamente para mantener la asepsia.

\- Recuerdo que estaba en un autobús y después... nada.

\- Estará en shock ahora mismo así que debería dejar de preocuparse por eso y descansar.

La enfermera no parecía por la labor de aclarar sus dudas, por lo que aprovechó que se fue a otra habitación para incorporarse y arrancarse la vía. Necesitaba respuestas.

Tenía que encontrar a Antonio, su compañero. Sabía que él no le trataría como el típico paciente pesado... ¿Acaso era tanto pedir que alguien le explicara lo que había pasado?

Luchando contra el entumecimiento de sus piernas, caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación. Bastó con poner un pie fuera de la habitación para que se le entrara un escalofrío.

El pasillo estaba lleno de sangre y gasas manchadas con la misma. En ese momento estaba tranquilo pero la escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos tenía que haber sido consecuencia de algo mucho peor. Más dedicado e intrigado que antes, llegó medio cojeando a la recepción de urgencias. Necesitaba saber con más detalle qué había pasado y brindar su ayuda en todo lo posible.

Todo parecía tranquilo pero de esta tranquilidad que solo se consigue después de una gran tormenta.

\- Necesito hablar con el Dr. Carriedo. ¿Podría llamarle, por favor? - soltó de sopetón. No quería ser borde o de estos pacientes bordes e impacientes pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

\- ¡Dr. Jones! Debería estar en cama.

No se sorprendió al verle. De hecho todo el hospital estaba al corriente de que el prometedor Dr. Jones se había visto involucrado en el accidente.

Alfred no respondió, esperando que su pregunta fuera contestada.

\- El Dr. Carriedo está en quirófano. ¿Necesita que le deje un mensaje?

\- No gracias, no quiero molestarle si está ocupado pero me puede decir ¿qué ha pasado exactamente?

\- Un camión se saltó el semáforo y acabó chocando contra un autobús. La carretera estaba helada y el camión iba a más velocidad de la permitida. Parece que no pudo frenar.

\- ¿Es muy grave?

\- Bastante. De momento hay tres muertos y otras 5 personas están en estado muy grave.

\- ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

\- Descanse. Ya nos encargamos nosotros.

Pero Alfred seguía inquieto. No sabía el qué le mantenía alerta pero tenía la sensación de que era algo importante. Vago sin rumbo un rato más por urgencias hasta que cayó en la cuenta de ese "algo".

\- ¿Dónde está el chico que me dejó su asiento? - se preguntó así mismo.

El miedo le invadió de pronto lo que le llevó a preguntar a toda persona con bata blanca con la que se cruzaba. Nadie supo darle una respuesta.

Siguió vagando de un lugar a otro hasta que escuchó la voz de su compañero Antonio. Parecía nervioso y no paraba de pedir cosas a las enfermeras que le acompañaban.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡No me hagas esto! ¡Eres demasiado joven para irte tan pronto!

Estaba reanimando a alguien.

\- ¡Voy a desfibrilar! ¡Apartaos!

El resto del equipo se apartó mientras Antonio colocaba las palas sobre el pecho desnudo del paciente.

Alfred entornó los ojos.

\- ¿Arthur...? - murmuró.

Era él, el chico que había conocido en el bus. El chico que le había cedido su sitio.

Cada vez que reanimaban su cuerpo inerte era como una puñalada.

\- No por favor... no puedes morir... - apoyó sus manos en el cristal.

Él le había cedido su sitio. Estaba de pie en el momento del choque.

La realidad le hizo estremecer.

Era su culpa, él era el culpable de que Arthur, de que esa persona estuviera así... Si solo hubiera rechazado ese gesto... Arthur probablemente no estaría ahora mismo luchando por sobrevivir.

La culpabilidad le invadió mientras su cabeza daba vueltas.

Alfred observaba atónito como los médicos seguían peleando para producir cualquier estímulo en el encefalograma del inglés. Pero seguía igual de plano.

Otra descarga. Otro movimiento convulso del cuerpo de Arthur.

Alfred sintió que le temblaban las piernas y sin poder llegar a sentarse, cayó al suelo con un gran estruendo.

La máquina que mostraba en la actividad cerebral de Arthur siguió sin cambios mientras un grupo de auxiliares se llevaban del pasillo el cuerpo inconsciente de Alfred.


End file.
